


Cuut Aliit

by PadawanMaxineKenobi



Series: Bonds Between [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, I Have A Bad Feeling About This, Kenobi Children OCs, Mandalorian, Mandalorian Culture, Mando'a, Why are we trusting children with weapons, part of a series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 12:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanMaxineKenobi/pseuds/PadawanMaxineKenobi
Summary: Eight years following the end of the Clone Wars, Obi-wan and Satine decide to take a two week vacation- leaving their three children in the hands of Satine's beloved younger sister, Bo-Katan.Bo-Katan is eager to watch over her niece and nephews- and to teach them a bit about Mandalorian history and customs as well.Not a lot of plot, just three Kenobi children running around in Mandalorian armor with their lightsabers and blastersSet in the same universe as my 'A Bond Unbroken' fic, but you don't need to read that to understand this.Title is Mando'a for 'Our Family' or 'Our Clan'





	Cuut Aliit

Satine glanced at her husband, who was going over their notes for her sister.

“You know, Bo-Katan _has_ watched them before, Obi.”

He looked up, his intelligent gray-blue eyes wide, one eyebrow slightly raised. He hadn’t been listening. She chuckled as he went over what she said in his mind, before his eyes lit up with understanding. He straightened and faced her.

“Yes, I know. But we’ve never been gone this _long_ Satine. I am worried about them, not your sister’s abilities. Two weeks is a long time.”

Satine walked closer to Obi-wan, placing her hands on his face.

“Yes, but this is our tenth anniversary. It makes sense that we’d do something special.”

“Like disappear on our children for two weeks?” He asked wryly, cupping the back of her head with his hands. Satine hummed, and gently kissed him. He quickly responded in kind, drawing her closer.

“Mom! Dad! Mom! Dad!”

The two broke apart as their daughter ran into the room. The eight-year-old wrinkled her nose upon looking at them.

“Yeargh. Were you guys kissing _again_?” her parents both raised eyebrows at this and she shook her head, “Whatever. More importantly, Auntie Bo is here!”

Obi-wan and Satine looked at each other before making their way down the palace halls to the Throne Room, peaking in Bo-Katan’s room to leave her their notes. Bo’Sati ran ahead eagerly towards her only biological aunt.

“Auntie Bo! Auntie Bo!” she exclaimed eagerly as she ran towards the red-haired woman, who immediately knelt to catch the blonde in her arms. Satine raised an eyebrow at her younger sister who was, as usual, decked in full Mandolarian armor.

“Hey Bo’Sati. How’s my favorite niece?” She asked, setting the girl in question down. Bo’Sati giggled and bounced up and down, holding her aunt’s hand.

“I’m your _only_ niece Auntie Bo!”

“Oh? Well, it’s a good thing you’re my favorite then.”

“It’s good to see you, Bo-Kat.” Satine greeted, arms open. Bo-Katan walked over and returned the hug.

“You too, Sat.”

The sisters pulled away but continued to smile at one another.

“I must admit, I was a bit surprised when you told me Eri’ik and the girls weren’t coming with you.”

Bo-Katan shrugged.

“Eri’ik was already looking for a time to have a trip with just the three of them; he wants to teach them his clans’ history. This worked out good, though I know my Ja-Botam was disappointed to not get to see Bo’Sati. I know she looks up to her.”

“Auntie Bo! Auntie Bo!”

Bo-Katan, Satine, and Obi-wan all turned to see two auburn-haired boys running down the large stairs. Jinn, being close to twice the age of his younger brother, reached them much quicker. He quickly hugged the red-head’s legs.

“Hi Auntie Bo!”

Bo-Katan ruffled the fine curls.

“Jinn. How are you, little Jetii?”

Jinn smiled.

“I’m good Auntie Bo. It’s wonderful to see you.”

Then Preston managed to reach the rest of the family. The five-and-a-half-year-old was breathing hard, but he quickly hugged his aunt from the side opposite of his brother.

“Hi Auntie Bo. I’m happy to see you.”

Bo-Katan bent down and rubbed his back, bringing the youngest Kenobi in for a hug.

“Glad to see you too, Ad’ika.”

The boy giggled at the familiar Mando’a term. It was one of the only ones his mother regularly used.

Satine knelt down as well and kissed her daughters’ cheek.

“Are you three going to be good for Auntie Bo while your Dad and I are gone?”

“Yes!” the three children cheered. Satine stood up.

“Well then. We’re going to grab our things.”

Obi-wan ruffled his children’s hair and followed his wife out of the grandiose room.

“They certainly don’t seem too concerned over us leaving.” He commented wryly. Satine laughed lightly as he caught up to her.

“They do love my sister. Which is good- I love her too.”

The pair entered their bedroom, and Obi-wan floated their bags over to them with the Force. Satine raised an eyebrow.

“Isn’t that the sort of frivolous use of the Force that a good Jedi like yourself isn’t supposed to do?”

“Oh darling, I’m not a good Jedi- I just pretend to be.” He replied, smirking saucily as he exited the room. Satine rolled her eyes and followed him out, plucking her bag out of the air.

“All the same, probably not behaviors you should be encouraging in the children.”

Obi-wan sighed and grabbed his bag, before taking hers as well. He gave a slight bow, a twitch of a smile on his lips.

“Very well Duchess.”

When they returned to the Throne Room, Bo-Katan was busy spinning the children in circles.

“Well, you four seem to be enjoying yourselves.”

Bo-Katan set down Preston. He immediately started wobbling, though he was sporting a rather large smile, his light blue eyes bright.

“Of course we are Obi.” The armored woman replied as she walked towards them. “You two all ready?”

Satine smiled and hugged her younger sister.

“Yes, we are. Thank you, Bo-Kat. Before I forget- I left a piece of flimsiplast on your bed with instructions. You have kids, and you’ve watched these rascals before, so I know you know what you’re doing, but we do have different styles and it has been awhile. Not to mention, I’m fairly certain neither Ja-Botam nor Katee are Force Sensitive.”

“Speaking of which, if they start doing something crazy with the Force, call us. If you can’t get hold of us for whatever reason, call Anakin or Ahsoka. They’ll know what to do. I left a few pages on how to deal with Force Sensitive children.” Obi-wan stated.

“By a few pages he means a small book.” Satine informed her sister with a smirk. Bo-Katan laughed.

“Alright then. I’ll remember. You two lovebirds have fun on your vacation, alright? I’ll handle those three troublemakers.”

Satine smiled and hugged Bo-Katan again.

“Alright. I believe you.” She murmured, pressing a light kiss to the younger woman’s cheek, before kneeling down to say good-bye to her children. Bo-Katan grabbed Obi-wan in a fierce hug, causing the usually reserved man to blush and struggle as his arms were pinned to his sides. Bo-Katan smirked while Satine and the children laughed.

“You’re Aliit now, Jetii. You’re not getting out of this.”

Obi-wan awkwardly patted his sister-in-law’s arm as much as he could reach before she released him. Then he knelt down and joined his wife in saying good-bye to Jinn, Bo’Sati, and Preston, giving each a hug and a couple kisses.

“Be good you three, alright? If you need to know if you’re allowed to do something, ask yourself if it’s something your Uncle Anakin would do. If the answer is yes, you’re not allowed to do it.”

“We know!” came the cheerful response, along with a chorus of giggles.

Obi-wan and Satine stood up.

“Well, we’re off! Have fun, you four! We’ll be back in two weeks!”

The children all ran to the window to watch their parent’s speeder fly away.

“Well, who wants to have some fun?” Bo-Katan asked, holding out play blasters. The children grinned.

“Yes!”


End file.
